dorkdiariesfandomcom-20200213-history
MacKenzie Hollister
MacKenzie Hollister is the main antagonist and the most popular girl at Westchester Country Day Middle School and the leader of the CCP (Cute, Cool & Popular) clique. She is Nikki's enemy and the main antagonist of the series. She is mean, sinster, and vile. Nikki calls her "a pit bull in glittery eye shadow and Jimmy Choo flip-flops" along with various other insults, both in her diary and reality. She is also sisters with Amanda Hollister.She is currently in North Hampton Hills International Academy. Description Mackenzie has blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She wears designer outfits. It is said that she wears blonde hair extensions and sometimes gets spray-on tans, which she calls her "flawless complexion." She is known for sashaying (walking in a strut-like yet casual way, which annoys Nikki). She is deceitful and a manipulative person. History MacKenzie is the most popular girl in school, and almost every guy in Westchester Country Day has a crush on her. She (like Nikki) has a crush on Brandon Roberts and does everything she can in order for him to be her boyfriend from pretending to be nice and positive to being mean to Nikki and destroying her. She constantly makes fun of the unpopular kids at school and insults them and embarrasses them. She dislikes Nikki and is her arch-nemesis. (It could be that she is jealous of Nikki because Brandon likes to be with Nikki and not with MacKenzie herself.) She does everything she can for Nikki to get out of the school so she could have a chance with Brandon and have Jessica Hunter as her "locker neighbor". In the fifth book, she boasts to Nikki that everyone says that she and Brandon make a cute couple and are perfect for each other. This could be a lie as Nikki describes MacKenzie as a 'pathological liar' who spreads false rumors about her so Brandon would be embarrassed to be with Nikki and be with MacKenzie instead. She and Jessica use to be best friends before MacKenzie posed as Miss-Know-It-All and found out Jessica was thinking of throwing over Makenzie to become Leader of the CCP (Cute, Cool & Popular) Clique. In the end of the 9th book she transferred to North Hampton Hills International Academy. In book 10, she rudely interrupted Brandon and Nikki's 2nd kiss. When some of her friends from her new school walked in, she starting acting weird and pretending they were all friends. When Brandon and Nikki found the puppies at Fuzzy Friends, MacKenzie heard that they couldn't keep them, so they had to abandon them, and MacKenzie threatened to call the news station, but she hung up after being on hold for too long. Later on, Amanda tells Nikki that the reason MacKenzie was acting so weird was because she was getting bullied for the video of the bug in her hair. Personality MacKenzie is wealthy, bratty, spoiled, vain and self-centered, but possibly has good qualities too, as all people do. She is very competitive and will do anything to win a competition, including cheating. She is very mean to the unpopular kids at school. She hates Nikki and calls her a dork and constantly tries to ruin her life. However, at one point, Nikki writes in her blog on http://www.dorkdiaries.com that MacKenzie has suddenly become very nice to her and her friends. Nikki then realizes that she is being nice because Patrick is being mean to her, causing MacKenzie to recognize how awful it feels to be bullied. Later, Nikki sees Pat putting trash in MacKenzie's locker because of MacKenzie calling him a loser. Nikki tries to fix the problem, but MacKenzie believes that Nikki has ruined her locker. Therefore, MacKenzie reverts to her old behaviors. She even steals Nikki's lunch. In the first book, MacKenzie used her lip gloss (Ravishing Red Cinnamon Twist) to write the words "Bug Girl" on Nikki's locker door, which made Nikki become extremely upset. Later on, however, Nikki recovered, and when she was assumedly going to confront MacKenzie, MacKenzie stated, "A lot of people use Ravishing Red Cinnamon Twist, you know." Nikki never actually said anything to her, but she had figured out a long time ago that the "Bug Girl" commenter was MacKenzie. In addition to being mean, self-centered, and bratty, MacKenzie has a "heart of stone" and such an evil mind that she tried to steal twice according to Nikki's blogs. She accused Zoey of being a thief here and tried to steal someone's lost wallet here. Appearance She has light blonde hair and icy blue eyes. MacKenzie always wears top designer outfits, carries expensive bags and has an extreme addiction to lip gloss (especially Ravishing Red Cinnamon Twist). She puts on multiple layers of lip gloss, shops at expensive stores at the mall, and sometimes gets spray-on tans from U-PAY-WE-SPRAY Tanning Salon. MacKenzie mostly has her hair in a curly ponytail. Relationships 'Family' MacKenzie's sister, Amanda, has been mentioned in the books, but did not make a physical appearance until Tales From a Not-So-Talented Pop Star. In Tales From a Not-So-Fabulous Life, when Nikki and Brianna stop at MacKenzie's house (not knowing so at first) for Brianna to go potty, MacKenzie's mum greets them and takes them to MacKenzie's bedroom which had an attached bathroom. In Tales From a Not-So-Smart Miss Know-It-All, MacKenzie's father appears. He is known as "Moneybags Marshall" and hires Nikki's dad as his bug exterminator. In the [http://www.dorkdiaries.com/my-blog/ Dork Diaries blog on the official website], MacKenzie's aunt appears at Westchester Country Day Middle School as a substitute teacher. She is known as Miss Hollister. In Dork Diaries 9 Mackenzie begs her dad and mother to let her transfer to another school. Mackenzie lost it and yelled at the top of her lungs that she hates her parents. 'Friends' MacKenzie is the leader of the CCP (Cute, Cool, and Popular) clique and the most popular girl in WCD, meaning that many people aspire to be her friend. However, she is only shown to be friends with a few others, such as Sarah Grossman, Lisa Wang, and a CCP girl named Jennifer who appeared in Dork Diaries 7. In Dork Diaries 9, she is no longer friends with Jessica. 'Love Interest' Despite the claims of being the most popular girl in school, MacKenzie isn't dating anyone and the only guy she is interested in doesn't like her at all. MacKenzie is head over heels for Brandon Roberts, who obviously is not impressed by MacKenzie as everybody else. She constantly tries to flirt with him by twirling her hair and pretending to be interested in photography, Brandon's favorite hobby. She gets mad and jealous when Brandon pays more attention to Nikki; as a result, poor Nikki is often the victim of a scheme that MacKenzie cooks up in order to extract revenge. It's obvious that despite her pathetic attempts, she doesn't have a chance with Brandon. Theodore L. Swagmire III used to have a crush on her, but she did not return his affections. Patrick Clark (a blog character) used to have a crush on her but didn't anymore when MacKenzie turned hostile towards him. It is slightly hinted he has a liking in Nikki. In the 4th book, MacKenzie tries to flirt with Brandon by describing her "flawless skin" Gallery Mackenzie ruins everything.jpg MacKenzie asks for help.jpg MacKenzie Sleeps Over.jpeg Brandon & MacKenzie.jpg Pat-and-MacKenzie.jpg Mackenzie.png image.jpg|Mackenzie-back to school ad Mackenzie at the mall.jpg|Mackenzie at the mall Fan-Story-Artwork-Nov-7.jpg Special-Edition-Dork-Diaries-Book-8-Fan-Art1.jpg Quotes *''"Annoying much?"'' *''"What's her problem?"'' *''"Don't you need a LICENCE to be that UGLY?"'' *''"That outfit would be perfect for Goodwill. If she knows what's GOOD for her, she WILL burn it."'' *''"OMG! I bought that exact same sweater she's wearing! For my dog, from PetSmart."'' *''"What's that awful STANK? She's supposed to spray on the perfume, not marinate in it."'' *''"She has SO much acne, She uses a special makeup brand. It's called Why Bother."'' *''"What's up with her new hairstyle? It looks like a small mammal made a nest in her hair, had babies and died!"'' *''"She thinks she's SO cute. She's just living proof that manure can actually grow legs and walk."'' *''"You IDIOT! What are you doing?"'' *''"Like I would invite you?! Aren't you the new girl who hangs around my locker all the time like some kind of creepy stalker."'' Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Students of Westchester Country Day Category:Book characters Category:Blog characters Category:Main characters Category:CCP Category:Newspapers Category:Recurring characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sister Category:Blog User Category:Blonde Category:Crush